There are presently available so-called tap devices which are utilized in a pre-drilled hole of exact size to re-thread said hole. Typically, these prior art tap devices comprise an elongate bolt shape with a threaded portion that contains four spaced apart semicircular shaped cutouts each extending longitudinally the entire length of the threaded portion of the tap.
Some major disadvantages of these prior art type tap devices are: (1) they have a single purpose, i.e., to tap or thread and exact sized pre-drilled hole; (2) exhibit a tendency to break as a result of, for example, the four elongate cutouts; (3) subject to becoming dull or weakened with repeated use; (4) tendency to effect cross threading when use in a pre-existing threaded boring; (5) generally not suitable for use in irregular or rough or mutilated or undersized pre-drilled borings; (6) the tapped boring requires thorough cleaning to remove debris so that a bolt or stud can then be inserted into the tapped boring requiring extra time and expense; and (7) self-tap threads do not always easily bite or grab and initiate themselves into unthreaded holes and instead of pulling themselves into a hole of some particular size or with some kind of irregularity they resist "start" tapping procedure so crucial to successfully tapping threads, again requiring extra installation time and expense.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a dual function tap and stud device, enables multiple functions, is adapted for ease of use, substantially overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above, generally enables quicker and improved thread cutting and may be used in some undersized boring holes. Some of the structural distinguishing feature of the present invention include a tapered tap thread portion, tap threads which are relatively sharp, two elongate "L" shaped grooves, two relatively shorter "L" shaped grooves extending a portion of the tapered tap portion and a threaded stud portion.